


Make My Wish Come True All I Want For Christmas Is You

by TopazGotTheJuice



Series: I Want It I Got It [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family, Fluff, New Years, Smut, cheryl and toni have a whole three year old, role reversal sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazGotTheJuice/pseuds/TopazGotTheJuice
Summary: seven years into her first real relationship, and it still surprises cheryl that she's actually here. that she actually has this. that she actually got everything the asked for and more. all the shit she's done growing up and well into her mid twenties, she never thought she'd actually get to have this. a wife. a daughter. a family of her own. sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve it, but she is so extremely grateful.these two girls are her entire world.-cheryl and toni spend Christmas with their family.-role reversal sequel
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: I Want It I Got It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563976
Comments: 27
Kudos: 141





	Make My Wish Come True All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> back with the role reversal sequel! just a bunch of Christmas fluff. and it wouldn't be the role reversal fic without some smut so yeah there's some of that too... or a lot of that.
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> p.s. yes the college fic is still coming! i'm still working on it so patience please :)

cheryl's body started to wake up. with her eyes still closed her mind escaped the subconsciousness and came back into reality.

it was so quiet. so peaceful. the thick cocoon of black sheets and a red and black flannel comforter, that cheryl somehow convinced toni to buy for the Christmas season, engulfed her in a warm hug.

her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times. when they adjusted, her lips curled into a soft smile as she stared at the back of her wife's head, hair that once she was blonde, now black.

she pressed her hand deeper into the warm skin of her stomach. she leaned forward and pressed her nose into that luscious black hair, inhaling deeply, humming quietly at the familiar scent.

gently, she pulled herself away from the delicate hold on her wife, slowly slipping her hand from under her arm. she paused, wincing quietly and staying completely still when she heard the quietest of groans from her wife, not yet wanting to wake her up.

the office Christmas party may have gotten a little rowdy last night, the both of them coming home tipsy, and ending their night rolling around in their king sized bed. so cheryl wanted her to rest for a little bit longer.

last night was the first night they were able to go out in almost a year; audrey, their now three year old, being the center of their world.

cheryl had felt so weird when toni mentioned hiring a nanny, two months after she was born.

"i don't need someone else raising my kid." cheryl had said.

but toni, calm as ever, had placed a soothing hand to her knee and explained that having a nanny would be helpful once they both returned to work. it took a lot of convincing but cheryl eventually got on board.

and she had to admit, it was so much better than having to find a good daycare, or a babysitter everyday. and she liked that their nanny took care of their daughter right here in their home. it gave her a sense of peace that she was somewhere familiar while they we're away from her.

which helped a lot because the first few months they returned to work, cheryl hated being away from their daughter. not the fact that she didn't trust the nanny, quite the opposite after seeing how well she interacted with audrey, she just missed her daughter when she was at work. longed for the clock to strike five so she could go home to her baby girl. and she knew her wife felt the same.

cheryl walked into their ensuite, into the attached closet , and grabbed the thick black, fuzzy robe and wrapped it around her body, the back of it reading mrs. topaz in cursive. toni had the same one hanging on a hook on her side of the closet.

she walked back into the room, grabbed her phone from the night stand, and leaned down to press a pillow light kiss to the top of toni's head before leaving their bedroom.

tapping the screen of her phone, she smiled at the picture of toni, sitting in a swing, their daughter in her lap, both of them smiling widely.

 _they smile just alike,_ she thinks every time she looks at the photo.

she checked the time. it was only 8:50.

she walked down the hallway. stopping two doors down. she turned the knob and opened the door, peeking her head inside before stepping into the room.

she leaned against the maple wood dresser that sat along the wall as she looked down at the small body in the full sized bed, hidden by the _frozen_ themed covers.

she loved to watch her daughter sleep. some may think that's creepy, but watching her innocent child in the most peaceful state always calmed her, made her feel serene. it started when she was a baby, and she would rock her to sleep. she knew she should have put her in her crib once she was out, but she would just hold her in her arms and stare at her, with the softest smile on her face. every time her eyebrow twitched, or she would hum in her sleep, she loved to see it all. even the tiniest of moments; cheryl wanted to watch it all.

after a couple of minutes she walked over to the bed and sat down in the edge of it. she ran her fingers through her curly brown hair, that looked so much like toni's when she was a child.

their daughter looked so much like toni. tan skin like hers. big brown eyes like hers. the same nose, the same lips, the same fingers, the same toes. she was the spitting imagine of toni.

but personality wise, she favored cheryl a lot. she was bold like her. persuasive like her. talked like her. walked like her. even tried to do her signature smirk to get her way, although it hardly worked. their child was the perfect mix of both of them.

cheryl put her hand on audrey's shoulder and gently shook her awake. the little girls eyebrows twitched, just like toni's did when she woke up. a tiny grunt left her mouth as she rolled over on her back. she rubbed her eyes with a yawn before they fluttered open, looking straight up at cheryl.

"good morning little nugget." cheryl whispered airily.

"hi mommy." this girl has been talking for over two years but cheryl's heart swells every time she hears her call her mommy.

"you hungry?" cheryl asked and audrey nodded her with another yawn. "i have an idea. why don't you and i make breakfast for mama and surprise her in bed, huh?" cheryl asked and audrey's eyes lit up with a nod.

"we make pancakes?"

"yes baby, we can make pancakes. come on." cheryl stood up from the bed and let out a small laugh when audrey lifted her arms in the air, silently asking to be picked up.

cheryl curled her hands under audrey's armpits and lifted her in the air. the little girl wrapped her tiny legs around cheryl's waist and her tiny hands around her neck and dropped her head on cheryl's shoulder with a tired huff. cheryl absolutely lived for these moments.

cheryl rested her head on top of audrey's as she carried her out of the room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen, where they were met with martin

"ah, good morning mrs. topaz. little audrey." martin tickled audrey's side and she squirmed in cheryl's arms with a giggle.

"you ladies hungry?"

"yes, but we'll be handling breakfast this morning." cheryl said as she sat audrey down on the counter.

"we bring mama breakfast to bed." audrey said with an excited smile.

"aww how very thoughtful of you. well i'll leave you to it, and let me know if you need anything."

"thank you martin, what do you say audrey?"

"tank you martin."

"anytime." and with a nod he exited the kitchen.

"alright little nugget, lets get to it."

-

when toni woke up, she furrowed her brows in slight disappointment when she realized she was in bed alone, hoping to wake up to some cuddles and kisses, having a brief moment with her wife before waking their daughter up.

she climbed out of bed, got dressed, and left their bedroom. she walked down the hall to their daughters room, finding it empty.

figuring they weren't upstairs, toni descended down to the first floor of the home in search for her family. when the sound of high pitch giggling hit her ears and the sweet aroma of chocolate chip pancakes hit her nose, she knew exactly where her family was.

she stopped in the doorway, her lips curling up in a gooey smile and loving eyes at the sight before her.

"okay, help mommy stir." cheryl said as audrey stood on a step stool, cheryl standing behind her as they both stirred the pancake mix together.

"okay let's add the chocolate chips just like mama likes." cheryl reached over and grabbed the bag of mini hershey's kisses. but before she could open the bag audrey was reaching for it.

"i do it. i do it."

cheryl opened the bag held it down for audrey, who shoved her hand in the bag and grabbed a tiny fistful of kisses and dropped them in the batter. cheryl informed her to add more so she shoved both hands inside the bag this time and dropped the two fist full of kisses into the batter.

"look mommy, i did it."

"you did baby. you're such a big girl." cheryl attacked audrey's cheek with kisses and the girl squealed with laughter.

"hey you two." toni suddenly spoke up as she walked into the kitchen, causing cheryl to snap up and turn her head toward her.

"hey, what are you doing up?"

"oh what? i can't join my two favorite girls for breakfast?"

"we was gonna suhprise you." audrey said.

"yeah, we were gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"aww, how sweet of you."

"go back to bed mama. we bring you breakfast." audrey said as she shoo'd toni away, causing cheryl to burst out in laughter.

toni gasped dramatically, placing her hand over her heart.

"you're kicking me out? can i at least get a good morning kiss?"

"of course." cheryl answered.

toni stepped forward and placed her hand on cheryl's lower back. they both started to lean in and just as their lips were about to connect, toni ducked down and showered audrey's cheek with kisses.

"what? she just kicked you out but _she_ gets kisses?"

"i think mommy is jealous." toni whispered to audrey but loud enough for cheryl to hear.

"mommy needs kisses too." audrey said, so innocent and so adorable.

"she does doesn't she." toni giggled at audrey's nod and pressed one more kiss to her cheek before standing to her feet.

"good morning my love." toni wrapped her hand around cheryl's neck and leaned in for a chaste kiss, appropriate enough for their three year olds eyes.

"mmm, thank you. now you heard our daughter. go back to bed. and act surprised when we bring you breakfast."

"yes ma'am." toni directed to aubrey and winked at cheryl before leaving the kitchen.

-

it was a little past noon.

after getting hopped up on the sugary breakfast, their three year old crashed in their bed for an early nap, her body sprawled across both of their legs, her head resting in toni's lap, her legs resting in cheryl's.

"babe?"

"yeah?" toni answered as she gently raked her fingers through her daughters hair.

"what time are your parents getting in?"

"they said they'd be here around 3. what time is it?"

cheryl reached over and tapped her phone screen to bring it to life, once again smiling at the picture of her favorite girls.

"it's only 12:10. so we have some time to chill."

"can you believe tomorrow is Christmas eve. this was the fastest year." toni gasped as she leaned her head back against the headboard.

"can you believe we've been together for 7 years?" cheryl added, lifting audrey's legs to scoot closer to toni before setting them back down.

"can you believe we've had a child for three years?"

"now _that_ is what's crazy. she's growing up too fast already. soon she'll be in kindergarten, then middle school, then high school, then college, then before we know it she'll be dating someone, then-" cheryl rambles on before toni cuts her off.

"babe please. i don't wanna think about that. i want her to be this little forever." toni pouted as she brushed her fingers across audrey's hairline.

"it's still so crazy we have one of these. like... we're mothers. actually mothers."

"and we're good ass mothers at that, even though you spoil her rotten."

"hey don't put that all on me, you spoil her just as much." cheryl lightly slapped toni's arm, the both of them laughing softly as to not wake the sleeping child.

"you know..." cheryl started, leaning down to lay her head on toni's shoulder.

"what?"

"it's just crazy how much i love her. i was always afraid of being a mom cause i was never shown, or taught how. but, i love this little girl so much. i never knew it was possible to love someone as much as i love you and this little nugget."

toni pressed a kiss to the top of cheryl's head and rested her head on hers.

"i understand your fear baby, but you are such a good mom. and i feel the same way. the love i feel for you and this little kid, _our_ kid, is beyond explanation."

cheryl tilted her head back to look up at toni, brown eyes netting brown eyes, soft, full of love. she puckered her lips and toni leaned down to press two chaste kisses to her lips.

seven years into her first real relationship, and it still surprises cheryl that she's actually here. that she actually has this. that she actually got everything the asked for and more. all the shit she's done growing up and well into her mid twenties, she never thought she'd actually get to have this. a wife. a daughter. a family of her own. sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve it, but she is so extremely grateful.

these two girls are her entire world.

she sat up and reached for her phone before laying back down on toni's shoulder. she opened up her camera and held it up getting toni and the sleeping child in the shot. cheryl smiled, peeking her tongue out as toni pressed a kiss to the side of her head. toni's fingers stilled in audrey's hair and cheryl's free hand rested on her tiny legs. she clicked the picture. it was perfect.

she posted it on her instagram, captioning it _'my entire world'_ and sent it out to her 202.7k followers. and of course toni had to steal the photo and post it for her 1.1m followers. but cheryl didn't care, she wanted the whole world to know how much she loved these two.

-

"gammah! gampah!" audrey yelled as she ran through the foyer, right into the arms of toni's parents, just as they walked through the door.

"hi pumpkin!" mr. topaz said, grunting as lifted the child in the air.

"hey, sweetie. how are you?" mrs. topaz said, voice an octave higher than her normal speaking voice.

"good." audrey giggled as both her grandparents landed a kiss to her rosey cheeks. being their first and only grandchild, it was safe to say that audrey was extremely spoiled by them.

"hey mom, hey dad." toni said walking up to greet her parents with a hug, cheryl at her side.

"hi, honey. hi cheryl." mrs. topaz said, moving to hug the redhead.

"hey mama topaz." cheryl said, embracing her mother-in-law in a tight hug, before moving to hug her father-in-law, who was still holding audrey.

"how was your drive down?" cheryl asked.

"it was good. not too much traffic." mrs topaz explained, reaching her arms out to steal audrey from her grandpa's arms.

"well you guys can get settled in, the guest room is all ready for you, and martin is always around if you need something, but he's going home tomorrow."

"oh i just love staying at hotel toni." her mother said with a hint of sarcasm causing toni to roll her eyes out a chuckle.

"and fangs and joaquin should be here in like an hour, and jason is meeting us there, right babe?"

"yeah, let me call him and make sure." cheryl answered, stepping away to call her brother.

"what do you say pumpkin? wanna help grandma and grandpa unpack?" mrs. topaz asked, tickling audrey's stomach.

"yeah!" she answered super enthusiastically, being a child she thought everything was fun.

toni watched with a smile on her face as her father grabbed their suitcases and whisked her daughter away, up the stairs.

-

"here you go babe. they were out of apple cider so i got you a hot chocolate." toni said as she handed cheryl a white styrofoam cup with a black top on it. cheryl took it from her, her hands covered in black gloves.

"thank you baby." cheryl smiled, her nose rosy red from the cold.

toni stood to the side of her, wrapping her arms around her waist as cheryl threw her arm around her shoulder, sipping slowly at the hot beverage. they leaned against the railing as they watched the sea of people skating on the ice at rockefeller center.

although it wasn't hard to spot their little audrey in her bright yellow snowsuit and matching black beaning with a yellow fur ball on top. she had a bright smile on her face as her arms were raised above her head, one hand holding on to fangs' hand and the other holding on to joaquin's hand, as they pulled her around the rink.

toni's parents were not far behind them, holding hands as they leisurely skated. and jason was on the complete opposite side of the rink, skillfully skating backwards as both of his hands latched on to his girlfriend midge's hands.

"mommy! mama!" audrey squealed as she and her uncles got closer to to the couple. "c'mon!"

"here we come nugget!" cheryl shouted back as they untangled from each other. they couple walked wobbly on their skates to the opening, and cheryl dropped her half empty cup in the trash can before they glided onto the ice, towards their daughter.

the couple each took one of audrey's hand in their own, allowing the husbands to intertwine their own fingers and skate off.

audrey could barely stand on the skates, stumbling and wobbling like a new born dear, and cheryl and toni had to skate so slowly, and despite the cold audrey's giggles made them feel so warm.

"come on guys! keep up!" mr. topaz taunted as he and his wife skated past them. as he skated forward, him looking back caused him to lose balance and tumble straight onto his butt. toni and cheryl, and even audrey, erupted with laughter.

"careful dad. old people like you shouldn't be skating out here with the young people." toni said between her laughter as they skated past them, too busy laughing to help her mother help him up.

"wow, not even gonna help your old man, and pinning my daughter-in-law and granddaughter against me. that's cold toni." he joked.

"not as cold as the ice you just fell on." cheryl joked back.

"good one babe." toni encouraged, high-fiving her with her free hand, as the three of them continued skating on.

-

"audrey, sweetie, please sit still for mommy." toni said as she stood behind her camera that was set up on a tripod.

it's been a couple hours since the family had returned from ice skating, and now they were preparing to take a family photo. there was a row of chairs that sat in front of the large Christmas tree; toni informed all the women to sit down. in the middle was cheryl, audrey in her lap, and an empty chair next to her waiting for toni. to cheryl's left sat midge, with jason standing behind her. to cheryl's right sat mrs. topaz, with mr topaz standing behind her. and fangs and joaquin stood in the middle of them. and all of them were wearing different variations of red, green, and black.

"okay, are we ready?"

"just take it." fangs groaned, receiving a middle finger from toni.

"toni." cheryl snapped, covering audrey's eyes with her hand.

"sorry baby. okay here we go, i'm starting the timer. everyone smile." toni clicked the button and the camera started beeping.

toni jogged to her seat next to cheryl and leaned into her. mr. topaz put his hands on his wife's shoulders, jason doing the same with midge, and fangs and joaquin wrapped their hands around each other's waists. they all smiled widely as the camera started beeping faster.

"nugget, say cheeeese." cheryl sang.

"cheeese." audrey held out, her dimples ever present as she smiled as big as she could and the camera flashed.

"okay let me look." toni said as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the camera. she leaned in close to look at the picture on the screen, smiling to herself.

"it's perfect. should we take a silly one?" toni asked and everyone agree instantly. toni pressed the button and jogged back to her seat while everyone got their pose together.

mr. topaz put up a peace sign behind mrs. topaz's head, while she raised her hands in a shrug and opened her mouth in a gasp. jason made a finger gun and rested it under his chin, while his other hand crossed over his body. midge crosses her eyes and tilted her head, smiling and slightly poking her tongue out through her teeth. fangs raised both of his hands up, making peace signs, and joaquin turned to the side and pointed at the camera with a wink. cheryl stood audrey up on her feet between her and toni. cheryl told her to make a funny face, and the little girl put her thumbs on her temples and singled her fingers as she stuck her tongue out, and toni and cheryl both faced their daughter, laughing genuinely. the camera flashed and captured the picture.

toni didn't even need to look at it to know it was perfect.

-

it was way later in the evening, and way past audrey's bedtime. the family had changed into their regular pajamas, ordered pizza and watched a couple Christmas movies; _home alone_ and _i'll be home for Christmas._

audrey was out, 30 minutes into the second movie though, her legs straddling toni's lap and head rested on her chest.

when the movie was over toni decided to call it a night.

"alright guys, i think i'm gonna call it, i'm gonna go put little nugget in bed."

"wait, can i do it?" jason suddenly asked before toni could stand up.

"sure."

jason stood up with an elated smile and walked over to where toni was sitting. he gently lifted audrey into his arms and she dropped her head on his shoulder with a tired huff, and he rubbed her back as he headed for the stairs.

ever since jason and cheryl met 7 years ago they have spent every Christmas together since, and midge by extension for the past three years. and it has been a tradition for the past five years that toni's family comes to her home and stay over for the Christmas holiday.

following jason's lead everyone said goodnight and made their way up the stairs and to their separate bedrooms.

"what a day." cheryl breathed as she flopped back against the mattress, pulling the covers up with her.

"a great day." toni said as she settled down next to her.

"a great day indeed." cheryl agreed.

"mhm." toni mumbled as she turned over on her side, pressing open mouthed kisses to cheryl's exposed shoulder.

"toni." cheryl whispered, closing her eyes at the feeling of her wife's lips on her skin.

toni wrapped here arms around her waist, slipping her hand under cheryl's camisole and resting her hand on her stomach. she trailed her lips over her shoulder to the base of her neck.

"and it's about to get better." toni mumbled into her neck as she nibbled on her skin.

"mhm baby." cheryl giggled, biting her lip to suppress a moan as toni's lips made it to her pulse point. 

"you wanna... maybe..." toni bit down on her earlobe and tugged it back. "...rock me to sleep?"

"babe... we have a house full of guests." cheryl tried to protest, but shuddered when toni started sucking on her pulse point.

feeling this, toni rolled over, laying her full weight on top of her, moving her kisses to her lips.

"so." toni said as she slid her tongue into her mouth. cheryl dropped her hands down to her waist and gripped her skin before lowering her hands to her backside.

"okay fine... only if you be quiet." cheryl gave in.

"yeah... sure..." toni mumbled against her lips sarcastically.

cheryl roughly squeezed her backside causing her to grunt.

"i'm serious. if you make a sound, i stop." cheryl said, giving toni _that look._

toni bit her lip and nodded in understanding before cheryl flipped them over with a giggle.

-

ever since audrey turned two, cheryl and toni had made it a habit to always redress after having sex before going to sleep, incase of mornings like these.

it was Christmas eve. cheryl and toni were deep in sleep, having no plans of waking up early. that plan, however, failed when their bedroom door was slammed open and the rather chipper sound of their daughter forced them awake.

"mama! mommy!" audrey squealed as she ran into their bedroom. cheryl and toni's eyes fluttered open just as the three year old jumped into their bed.

"wake up! wake up!" she said as she bounced up and down on her knees.

"what is it baby?" toni groaned, as the mothers sat up.

"it's snowing! it's snowing!"

"it is?" cheryl said, trying to match her daughters energy. audrey nodded furiously and cheryl scooped her in her arms and stood from the bed. she walked over to the doors that lead to the balcony and pulled back the curtain. the light almost blinding as it filled the room. there was a fresh blanket of snow that covered the entire backyard. she couldn't even see the covered pool.

"we go play outside? peaseee" audrey poked her lip out and cheryl turned to face toni.

"what do ya say mama? can we go play outside?" cheryl asked as toni stood from the bed and made her way over to the two girls with a chuckle.

"why don't we eat some breakfast first and then we can play outside. okay nugget?"

"okay mama. we have pancakes again?"

"anything for you cutie."

-

"jeez fangs! careful!" toni chastised after fangs pelted audrey's back with a snowball.

"relax tiny. she's fine." fangs responded as he chased the giggling toddler around the backyard.

"catch me uncle jay jay!" audrey shouted as she ran past jason who was building a snowman with midge.

jason stood up and chased the three year old, catching her within a few seconds. he scooped her up and threw her in the air, and caught her. audrey's loud laughter echoed around the entire backyard.

jason put her down on the ground and she laughed breathlessly as she ran towards her mothers, who were also building a snowman. she ran straight into cheryl, crashing into her and tackling her to the ground.

"ah you got me nugget." cheryl laughed as she wrapped her arms around audrey and shook her before rolling her over onto the ground.

"wanna make a snow angel?" cheryl asked and audrey nodded. "okay, lay down and do like this."

audrey watched as cheryl laid on her back and moved her arms and legs back and fourth. she laid down and copied her movements while toni stood over them and captured a video on her phone.

cheryl stood up, careful not to mess up her snow angel and lifted audrey out of the snow and placed her on her feet.

"look mommy i did it!"

"you did baby!" cheryl said, leaning down to press a cold kiss to her cheek.

"issa angel." audrey said as she leaned down to push her hand into the angel shaped indentation in the snow.

"it's an angel just like you." toni added, taking a another picture of audrey admiring her tiny angel.

-

later that evening, after warming up and freshening up, the family changed into the matching pajamas that toni and cheryl bought for everyone. all the women wore red flannel pajamas pants with red flannel button ups. the men had on the same red flannel pants but with black t-shirts. and audrey had on a red flannel onesie.

they sat in the living room, drinking cheryl's special hot chocolate that she _only_ makes during Christmas time. the aroma of chocolate chip cookies, that were currently baking in the oven traveled through the first floor of the home.

toni made sure to take a bunch of pictures on her phone, especially of audrey, who just looked so adorable in her Christmas pjs. she took a group selfie of everyone present and posted it to her instagram, captioning it: ' _gotta love matching Christmas pjs'._

"okay. shall we each open one gift each now?" toni suggested after posting the pic. it was a tradition for them each to open one gift on the night of Christmas eve.

"audrey, you wanna open a present?" cheryl asked, as she sat on fangs' lap.

"yeah! i wan pwesent" she squealed as she clapped her hands together.

"okay, go on nugget. go get one with elsa and anna on it." cheryl instructed and the three year old hopped out of fangs' lap and ran towards the Christmas tree, naturally going for the biggest one. everyone laughed as she tried to lift the box with a tiny grunt.

"mama help." she whined, and toni laughed as she stood up and walked over to the tree to lift the box and carried it to the middle of the living room.

"okay nugget, open it." toni said and audrey wasted no time ripping the _frozen_ wrapping paper off of the gift.

everyone gasped dramatically, lots of _ooh's_ and _ah's_ as audrey revealed the box with a picture of a doll house on it.

"oooh what a beautiful doll house pumpkin." mrs. topaz sang. "what do you say?"

"tank you mama!" audrey said as she slammed her body against toni's in a hug.

"you're welcome princess." toni answered, wrapping her arms around her small body and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"hey don't forget about me." cheryl huffed, holding her arms out and audrey ran into them, giving her other mother a hug.

"tank you mommy."

"you're welcome nugget."

everyone else took turns walking to the tree and choosing one gift to open. mrs. topaz opened a sweater. mr. topaz opened a small box to reveal a watch. fangs chose a new fadora, joaquin chose a new pair of boots, toni chose a new journal with her name engraved in cursive, and cheryl chose a new purse. it was now jason's girlfriend's turn.

"okay midge, your turn." cheryl said.

"actually, wait. i know the perfect gift you should open." jason interrupted. he stood up and reached his hands down to pull midge up too, and he walked over to the tree and grabbed a small wrapped box.

"open this one." he extended the box to midge who began unwrapping it.

she tore the paper off to reveal a white box. she lifted the top off to reveal a grey velvet box. her jaw dropped and tears already welled in her eyes as she pulled it out.

"jason?" she whispered and nearly dropped the box on the floor when the redheaded man kneeled down on one knee.

"midge klump. you are the light of my life. the best thing that's ever happened to me. i love you more than anything and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. will you marry me?"

"of course i'll marry you." midge cried as she leaned down to kiss her now fiancé.

"aww yayy my brother's getting married. i'm gonna have a sister in law." cheryl said cheerfully as everyone stood up to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

this was turning out to be one of cheryl's favorite Christmases.

-

about an hour later, after cleaning up all the wrapping paper, the family gathered on the couches and floor to watch _the polar express._ it was always a tradition to watch in on Christmas eve night.

little audrey was exhausted. she sat in toni's lap. trying her hardest to stay awake. but every few minutes her eyes would close and her head would droop down before she snapped back up. she was trying to fight the sleep she so desperately craved but the longer the movie played the harder it was.

"i think someone's ready for bed." toni said.

"no. i gotta wait for santa." audrey pouted before her mouth opened wide in a yawn and she rubbed her tired eyes.

"you know he's not going to come unless your sleeping." cheryl explained.

"he's not?"

"nope. so why don't we put out the milk and cookies and go to bed okay nugget? and the faster you go to sleep the sooner santa will come."

audrey nodded, rubbing her eyes again. toni stood up and carried audrey on her hip and she and cheryl went into the kitchen to get the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and pour a glass of milk.

they made their way back to the living room and before they even reached the small table by the Christmas tree audrey was out like a light on toni's shoulder.

"we're gonna go put her to bed, you're welcome to the cookies." cheryl whispered, even though audrey was asleep, being cautious to not ruin her childhood.

everyone got up to grab a cookie while cheryl and toni took their daughter upstairs. once in her bedroom cheryl pulled the covers back as toni, as gently as possible, laid her in the bed. but the three year old still stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"go back to sleep baby." toni cooed softly, as she lightly rubbed her fingers across her forehead, something that always helped coax the girl back to sleep.

"is santa here yet?" the three year old mumbled tiredly.

"not yet baby, but the cookies and milk are waiting for him, so go back to sleep." toni continued rubbing her forehead, and audrey blinked slowly until her eyes finally closed. toni pulled the covers over her body and tucked her in.

"goodnight my angel." toni whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"goodnight my little princess." cheryl whispered, also leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. and the couple left the bedroom and quietly closed the door.

"okay let's go ahead get the rest of her gifts out of the basement." cheryl said once they were in the hall and toni nodded in agreement.

-

as usual audrey was the first one awake the next morning; running into her parents room shouting-

"it's cwistmas! wake up mommies!"

cheryl and toni shot out of bed immediately, cheryl scooping audrey onto her back, as they went into everyone's room to wake them up. 

audrey gasped loudly when they went down stairs and she saw even more presents laid out that weren't wrapped, including a new bike, and the plate of cookies and the glass of milk empty.

"santa came! santa came!" she shouted, wiggling out of cheryl's hold on her.

"look nugget, he left a note." toni said.

"mama read it!"

"thank you so much for the cookies audrey, they were delicious. you've been such a good girl this year!" toni read the note that was written in fangs' handwriting.

audrey squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. she was excited like a kid on, well, Christmas.

the first part of the morning was spent with everyone exchanging and opening gifts. and by the last gift the entire floor was covered with ripped up wrapping paper.

since toni's staff was home for the holidays, mr. and mrs topaz offered to cook everyone breakfast. and they cooked up a large spread.

most of the morning and into the early afternoon was spent as audrey being the center of attention and everyone playing with her and her new toys. and she absolutely ate it up.

around 3 in the afternoon josie and veronica came over with their 10 month old, kaleb. their other two kids, sofia and alexander, were at josie’s parents place, which is where they had just came from.

cheryl and toni were a little worried that audrey would be jealous, but she was more excited about someone else there being close to her size than all of her gifts.

"aunty ronnie can i hold him?"

"of course you can."

"come here honey, sit down." cheryl instructed and audrey climbed up on the couch and sat in between cheryl and veronica. she opened her arms and veronica sat the baby boy in audrey's lap, his head resting against her chest. audrey wrapped her arms around his stomach, looking nervous as he kept squirming.

"you're fine baby, just hold on to him." cheryl reassured her daughter, who relax and smiled as kaleb gurgled and kicked his feet.

josie stood up from the couch and took a picture of the two kids on her phone.

"audrey, say cheese." josie said and the three year looked up at her a smiled widely at the camera as josie took another picture.

"he is so adorable." cheryl's said, raking her fingers through his soft curls.

"thank you." josie and veronica said at the same time.

"it's just crazy how much i love him, and alex and sof. like, sometimes i can't believe they’re actually my children." veronica said as she put the pacifier that was clipped to his onesie in his mouth.

"i know the feeling." cheryl agreed, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her daughters head.

"mommy i love him." audrey suddenly spoke up, resting her cheek on kaleb's head. "i want a baby brother for cwistmas next year."

cheryl, veronica, josie and toni suddenly burst into laughter.

"we'll see little nugget." toni said through her laughter.

"why don't you ask uncle fangs and uncle keen for a cousin first." cheryl said.

"say what?" fangs' head suddenly popped up from the opposite couch.

"audrey wants another cousin." josie said.

"yeah and i wouldn't mind another grandchild." mrs. topaz spoke up. 

"yeah and i'd love a niece or nephew." toni added.

"woah woah okay, can we all just... relax." joaquin said, waving his hands, causing everyone in the living room to laugh.

-

since she didn't have a nap that day audrey was out by 8:30, so the adults decided to crack open a bottle of wine, everyone enjoying a glass by the fireplace, except josie, who decided not to since she had to drive her family home that night.

"i think this has been the best Christmas i've had... so far." cheryl said as she leaned into toni's side, her hand resting on her thigh.

"you say that every year babe." toni said as she trailed her fingers up and down cheryl's forearm. 

"that's cause every year it gets better and better."

"i'll drink to that." fangs said from his spot on the couch, his arm wrapped around joaquin's shoulder.

"ditto. my Christmases have definitely been better ever since we met, cheryl." jason said, his free hand resting on midge's calf muscles that were resting in his lap.

"mine too." midge added.

"our Christmases have definitely been brighter since you and your brother and little audrey came into our lives." mrs topaz added.

"so what, when i came along they were just so dull." joaquin asked, feigning hurt.

"of course not son. they've gotten brighter with each new addition to the family." mr. topaz said. 

"i love you all so much." veronica said with a smile, her fingers interlaced with the hand wrapped around her shoulder.

"a toast," cheryl started as she raised her wine glass in the air. "to family."

"to family." everyone echoed.

"merry Christmas everyone."

-

"okay nugget be a good girl for grandma and grandpa okay." toni said as she carried her daughter outside and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"i will mama."

"come here, give mommy a kiss." cheryl said, holding our her arms and taking audrey from toni. the little girl pressed her face into cheryl's cheek and pulling away with a 'mwah'.

"i love you my angel."

"i love you too mommy."

cheryl pressed a kiss to her cheek, and toni leaned in to press a kiss to the other one before handing her to her grandma.

it was the morning december 29th, and audrey was going to her grandparents home for the weekend while toni and cheryl have a small weekend getaway at a hotel and spa in the city.

"have fun baby. we love you." toni said as they strapped her in her car seat in the backseat of mr. topaz's truck.

"bye mom. bye dad." toni said as she gave both of her parents a hug.

"bye sweetie. we had a wonderful Christmas."

"see ya in laws." cheryl said with a chuckle as she enveloped them in a hug.

"bye honey. we'll see you both on the second. have a great new year."

"you too."

cheryl and toni wrapped their arms around each other's waists as they waved them off.

when the car was out of sight, toni released a sigh and turned to face her wife, squeezing her waist.

"ready to go babe."

cheryl nodded and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

-

"enjoy your stay." the desk receptionist said with a robotic smile as she handed cheryl and toni their room keys. the couple thanked her as they intertwined their fingers and headed for the gold elevators, dragging their suitcases behind them.

they rode up to the 17th floor and down the hall until they reached the double doors with their room number on it. toni held her key up to the sensor and opened the door, which led into a beautiful open living room. there was a full kitchen to the left and another pair of double doors to the right that led into the bedroom. and their were floor to ceiling windows that gave them the perfect view of times square.

toni walked through the double doors into their bedroom. a large king size bed sat in the middle of the room, the en suite to the right and doors that led to the balcony to the left.

toni left her suitcase by the foot of the bed and walked through the doors, out onto the balcony. she tugged her coat tighter around her body as the crisp air sent a shiver up her spine. she wrapped her fingers around the cold metal of the railing and looked down at all the tourists walking the sidewalks.

toni felt a pair of hands wrap around her and hug her tightly and felt a pair of cold lips press into her cheek, although a warmness filled her body at the feeling of them. she placed her hands over the hands that were wrapped around her and leaned back into the embrace.

"we have four whole childless days." cheryl mumbled into toni's skin as she press a kiss to her jaw. "whatever shall we do?" she bit down on her jaw before lowering her lips to her neck.

"well... we have a couples massage at 1:30." toni gasped as she reached back to cup cheryl's cheek.

"and it's only." cheryl removed her lips and pulled back to pull her phone out of her pocket. "12:10 now. which is more than enough time."

cheryl quickly spun toni around and lifted her into the air, the both of them laughing as she ran back into the room.

-

the first day of their mini staycation, they spent most of their day relaxing in the spa before retreating back to their room, ordering room service, and ending the night tangled together.

the second day, they actually ventured out of the room. spending most of the day shopping, or rather, walking around stores but not buying anything because they figured they spent enough money on Christmas and this mini vacation. and that evening, they drove to archie's restaurant/art gallery, which was their favorite restaurant, before retiring to their hotel room for the night.

and now today is new year's eve.

the first part of their day was spent in their hotel room. they answered the door in their fluffy white robes as their breakfast was delivered. they ate by the window, gazing out at the beautiful new york city skyline.

toni, however, had other plans. once they were finished eating toni stood up from her chair and straddled cheryl's lap, scooting in to her as close as possible and wrapped her arms around her neck. their faces mere inches apart.

"oh hello." cheryl chuckled, placing her hands on toni's backside.

toni leaned in and captured cheryl's bottom lip between her own. she tugged it back before leaning in for another and another and another. she groaned lightly as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue against the side of her wife's tongue.

cheryl lost herself in the kiss, rubbing her hands up and down toni's back, over her backside, and to her thighs.

they didn't know how long they'd been kissing for, but when cheryl felt toni grind into her lap she pulled away with breathless gasp.

"baby wait." she breathed, squeezing her waist.

"no wait." toni mumbled before leaning back in for a deeper kiss.

once again cheryl got lost in the kiss, only for a few moments, before she trailed a hand up toni's back, wrapping her hair around her hand and tugging it back. toni pulled away from her lips with a grunt.

"babe, i said stop."

"why? is everything-"

"everything is fine." cheryl cut her off before she could finish her question. "i just have a plan, so it's not time for that yet."

toni shuddered and her breath hitched. every time cheryl said she had a plan it always ended with toni barely able to breath or walk or both.

"so come on. let's shower and get dressed." cheryl patted toni's backside to get her to stand up.

"together?" toni pushed her luck.

"ha. nice try baby." cheryl gave her a quick peck before walking into the bedroom.

-

a couple hours after breakfast they went to an early movie. and after that they went out for lunch before going back to their hotel room to relax until they had to go back out that night.

toni made them both a cup of tea while cheryl turned on the tv in the living room, flipping to the cheesy hallmark Christmas movies that were still playing.

however, an hour into the movie, toni decided she was bored as leaned over press her lips to cheryl's neck.

"come babe. i like this movie." cheryl said, trying to move her neck away from toni's lips.

"more than me?" toni mumbled before cupping her neck and leaning back in to bite down on her pulse point.

"if i said yes would it make you stop?"

toni backed away with a gasp and shocked expression, dropping her head and looking at her with doughy eyes.

"baby you know i'm just kidding. but seriously, let's just cuddle right now. i'd rather not be exhausted before we go out tonight."

"ugh, fine. but you better make it up to me later." toni said as she leaned her head on her shoulder and threw her legs across her lap. cheryl wrapped her arm around her shoulder and lowered it down her back and over her backside.

"trust me. you have no idea." cheryl said in a sultry tone and giving a squeeze to toni's ass.

toni picked her head up to look at cheryl with a raised eyebrow, who stayed facing the tv. but, she definitely didn't miss the smirk on cheryl's face.

-

"baby! you ready?" cheryl called out from the bedroom as she zipped up her tan thigh high boots, that toni had gotten her for Christmas.

"almost!" toni called out from the ensuite.

cheryl stood up, smoothed her shorts down, and walked into the bathroom just as toni was leaning over the counter, adding the final touches to her lipstick.

"damn. is that _my_ wife?" cheryl said with a whistle, checking her out from head to toe as she made her way over to her. she had on a tan skirt, with a black long sleeved turtleneck tucked it and black thigh high boots on.

cheryl stopped behind her and toni checked her out in her reflection.

"shit, i could say the same thing, babe."

cheryl wore black shorts with a black turtleneck tucked in, and tan thigh high boots that were the same color as toni's skirt.

cheryl stalked closer to toni and she slid her hands around her waist to her lower stomach and leaned forward to press a kiss to her jaw.

"you look so gorgeous, baby." cheryl mumbled against her skin.

toni put the cap on her lipstick and set it down on the counter before turning around in her arms. she threw her arms over cheryl's shoulders and leaned in to give her the softest of pecks.

"mmm so do you." toni hummed.

"you ready?" cheryl asked and toni nodded in response. they slid on their black peacoats, grabbed their phones and purses and made their way out of the hotel room.

-

toni got them on a vip list for a new year's eve party a month ago, so when they arrived at the club they were able to skip the long line that wrapped around the building.

they walked up to the bouncer and toni told him their last name. they waiting, fingers intertwined, as he scanned his list. after flipping through two pages he stepped to the side and lifted the red velvet rope to allow them to enter.

once inside the first thing they did was check their coats and purses, and their hands found each other again as they walked into the packed club. the vip section was up the stairs to the right, but toni led her in the opposite direction.

"shall we get drinks before we head up?" toni shouted into her ear. and cheryl nodded before leading them through the crowed and to the bar.

"what can i get ya?" the bartender shouted over the music.

"two vodka tonics please." cheryl ordered for the both of them and the bartender nodded his head as he started mixing their drinks.

as cheryl and toni stood there, waiting for their drinks, chatting a little about being excited to be out, they were interrupted by someone bumping into cheryl's back. she was about to turn around a tell them off when she heard an immediate apology.

"oh my God, i am so sorry."

that voice sounded oddly familiar, and by the look on toni's face she had a feeling it was.

she turned around and was facing none other than forsythe pendleton jones.

"cheryl? toni? w-wow fancy seeing you here." he said awkwardly.

"wish i could say the same." toni mumbled.

"i see you're still together, that's great." he offered up a smile but neither toni nor cheryl gave one back.

"why wouldn't we be?" toni asked, annoyance clear as day in her voice.

"i didn't mean it like that i was just-" and he was cut off by the sound of his name being called and a woman crashing into him.

"baby! i love this song! let's dance."

toni and cheryl's eyebrows raised up in shock and they blinked rapidly before sharing a look.

"elizabeth? elizabeth cooper? from 21 magazine?" toni questioned.

"oh hey! toni right? we did that story together like what, 6 years ago?"

"yeah... and yet, here you are." toni said with a chuckle of disbelief.

"yeah it's crazy right, after everything that happened, but we're dating now, have been for the past two years."

forsythe, realizing the awkwardness, cleared his throat before placing his hand on elizabeth's back.

"come on babe, why don't we go dance then get drinks after." elizabeth agreed and the two disappeared to the dance floor.

cheryl and toni looked at each other before laughing in shock.

"wow. plot twist of the century huh?" toni said.

"tell me about it. she could do _soo_ much better."

"i sure did." toni dragged her hand down cheryl's arms until she reached her hand. she brought it up to her mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"and what an upgrade it was." cheryl said smugly and toni dropped her hand with a playful eye roll, just as the bartender handed them their drinks.

"okay, now enough about him, i'd very much like to dance with my wife now." cheryl said as they reached for their cups.

"lead the way my love."

cheryl interlaced her fingers with toni's and led her to the dance floor, the awkward encounter with the man completely forgotten.

-

toni should've known this was gonna happen. she actually probably did know this was gonna happen. because it always happens.

every single time cheryl and toni have gone dancing for a date they always get handsy on the dance floor, get turned on, and end up leaving hella early.

part of toni wanted to stay at the club, at least until midnight, so they could countdown and share a new years kiss. but it seemed like cheryl has other plans.

which she did.

it was 10:30 pm. the dj just announced that they were an hour and a half to midnight, and the crowd erupted with cheers but cheryl and toni we're only focused on each other.

there bodies were pressed together, cheryl's hands resting just above her backside, toni arms wrapped around her shoulders. their faces were so close to one another, and their eyes remained locked on each other, the lust clear as day in them. they were dancing to an upbeat song but everything seemed to be happening in slow motion for them.

cheryl leaned in closer and brushed her lips against toni's. toni parted her lips to kiss her back but cheryl backed away teasingly, before leaning forward and placing her lips next to her ear.

"you are so fucking hot right now." cheryl growled into her ear. she bit down on her earlobe and sucked it between her lips. she smirked to herself when she felt toni tangle her fingers in her hair.

cheryl dropped her hands a little lower and pulled her body even closer. she lifted her head and rested her forehead against toni's.

"let's go baby. i want you now."

"w-what about the countdown?" toni said as a shudder went up her spine.

"i'd much rather bring in the new year with my wife, just the two of us. besides," she leaned in and put her lips next to her ear again. "i have a plan." she said lowly, biting down on her jaw and squeezing her backside.

and toni didn't need anymore convincing.

"fuck, lets go then."

-

toni's back hit the mattress and cheryl followed immediately after, lips already connected in a heated kiss, pressing and pulling fervently against each other's, boots and coats already discarded somewhere in the living room.

"cher... i want you..." toni mumbled against her lips.

"you have me baby." cheryl bit down on toni's bottom lip and tugged it back, releasing it and watching it snap back into place.

she sat up and took her phone out of her back pocket to check the time.

11:10 pm.

_perfect._

cheryl unlocked her phone and swiped through her apps in search for her new years countdown app. toni dug her nails into cheryl's thighs, whining frustratedly and impatiently. cheryl rolled her hips on top of toni causing the woman to moan.

"patience my love. you're gonna need it." cheryl quickly went to her settings and set her phone on never lock and swiped back over to the countdown app. she set it up against the pillow off to the side.

cheryl laid back down, and adjusted her legs so toni's legs were wrapped around her waist, her skirt bunching up her thighs. she captured her lips and for the next ten minutes they just kissed, passionately, tongues rolling around, teeth biting on lips, heavy breaths escaping each other's mouths.

cheryl teased toni by rolling her hips slowly into her. toni had tried multiple times to rip cheryl's top off until cheryl grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed above her head.

finally, after what felt like hours, even though it was only ten minutes, cheryl raised up and took her shirt off, tossing it behind her. she gripped toni's shirt and pulled it out of her skirt and she sat up to allow her to remove it.

cheri leaned back down to press one kiss to her lips before trailing open mouthed kisses down her jaw to her neck. and she ravaged it; sucking hard on her skin, up and down, all over her neck, not leaving an inch un-kissed.

"mmm cheryl." toni moaned out as she scratched her nails up and down the plane of her back, fiddling with the clasp of her bra.

"take it off." cheryl mumbled against her neck and toni wasted no time, skillfully unhooking it. cheryl sat up to slide the clothing off and toni threw it to the side as cheryl leaned back down and reattached her lips to toni's neck. she trailed them down to her chest, biting down on the skin over the tops of her breasts.

cheryl slid her hands under toni's back, her raising up to give her some room, and she unclasped her bra and basically ripped the garment off her body as tossed it who knows where.

cheryl ghosted her lips over the top of her right breast until she reached her nipple. she bit down on it before sucking it into her mouth.

"fuck baby." toni gasped as she tangled her fingers in cheryl's hair.

and, again, for the next ten minutes, cheryl didn't move on. she just switched back and fourth between breasts, sucking, biting and tugging until toni was a whimpering mess, bucking her hips up for some kind of friction.

"cher... baby please." toni whined, her voice an octave higher.

cheryl finally pulled away with a pop and took a quick glance at her phone.

30 minutes to midnight.

she sat up and unbuttoned toni's skirt, and peeled it off her body before the both of them worked together to get cheryl's shorts off too. now, the only thing covering their bodies was their lace underwear.

cheryl leaned back down to capture toni's lips, this time in a much slower kiss, the kiss was still tender but she pulled and pressed her lips to toni's so slowly.

she trailed the fingers of her right hand down toni's side until she reached the destination between her thighs. she rubbed on her clit over the material of her panties, matching the slow rhythm of her kiss.

"cher don't tease-"

"shh." cheryl shushed her before she could even finish her sentence, and resumed their slow make out.

toni tested her, bucking her hips up into cheryl's hand, but when the redhead stopped her movements and leaned up to give her a look of disapproval, toni didn't test her against. she just laid there and took what cheryl gave her, even if it was torturously slow.

after about five minutes, cheryl pushed toni's underwear to the side and made direct contact with her clit, rubbing in circles slightly faster than before.

toni inhaled sharply, pulling away from cheryl's lips with a gasp, and tilted her head back into the pillow. cheryl took advantage of the access and attached her lips to toni's neck. cheryl pressed her fingers harder into her, though keeping the same speed.

"cher fuck." toni yelped as she pawed at cheryl's back.

cheryl lowered her fingers down to toni's entrance. she smoothly slid one finger in her, pumping once, before sliding in a second. she thrusted her fingers in and out of her, slightly curling them upwards, and her thumb rolled over her clit, until she felt that toni was close.

"shit... cher... i'm gonna come."

cheryl slid her fingers out of toni, causing her to groan frustratedly.

"cheryl?" she whined as cheryl leaned up on her hand to look down at her.

"shh." she shushed as she stuck her two fingers into toni's mouth. she bit down on her lip as toni cleaned them off. she retracted her fingers and glanced at her phone.

20 minutes to midnight.

cheryl leaned back down to capture toni's lips again, this time in a more sensual kiss, their wet lips smacking and tongues sliding against one another. cheryl pulled away with a lip bite and trailed kisses down toni's neck, to her chest, through the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, until she reached the hem of her panties.

she slid the black lace down her legs as dropped them on the floor before settling on her stomach in between toni's legs.

she threw toni's legs over her shoulder and kissed up her inner thigh. she went to the other leg and kissed up her inner thigh until she reached her center. she stuck her tongue out and licked up through her folds once, twice, three times, before circling her clit.

toni gripped the sheets and bucked her hips up with a moan and cheryl gripped her hips and slammed her back into the mattress.

cheryl wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked on her intensely, pushing her face deeper into her. she moaned into toni's center over and over again, sending constant vibrations through her. she gripped toni's waist and pulled her even closer to her face, as if she was trying to suck the life out of her.

and toni was a mess. moaning and groaning uncontrollably. she pulled at the bedsheets, then at cheryl's hair, then at the bedsheets again, searching for an anchor.

"fuck! baby i'm so close."

cheryl pulled away from her center, panting heavily and toni groaned loudly in frustration.

"cher!" she whined

"shh. just relax. catch your breath."

cheryl waited a few seconds, letting them both catch their breaths and letting toni's body calm down.

she laid back down and licked her tongue through her center again. she flicked her tongue rapidly over toni's clit like a snake.

"oh shit!" toni shouted.

she wrapped her lips around her clit again and sucked on her just as hard as before, moving her head up and down and side to side. cheryl reveled in the whines and whimpers that came from toni.

she lowered her tongue down to her entrance and slid it inside. she rolled and swirled it around every which way.

toni cursed loudly and gripped the headboard, not even aware that she was trying to pull herself away from cheryl's attack on her core until she heard cheryl say-

"uh uh. don't run." cheryl growled and she gripped her hips and pulled her back down to her mouth. cheryl ate her out until she felt toni's legs shaking.

"fuck! cher please! i'm so close, please!"

cheryl pulled away again with a gasp and toni groaned even louder than before, kicking her feet like a brat who didn't get her way.

"cher! why'd you stop!"

"'cause i don't want you to come yet." cheryl said firmly.

"cheryl please. please baby please. i need you so fucking bad." toni begged, hoping that would let cheryl finally let her come after being so worked up.

cheryl glanced at her phone.

10 minutes to midnight.

cheryl smirked devilishly.

"ten minutes to midnight baby. let's come into the new year."

_oh._

_OHHH._

now toni understands why's she's been teasing her and edging her up for the past 30 minutes.

and cheryl laughed as the realization struck toni's face.

"you really didn't know what i was up to?"

"no. i thought you were just torturing me just because."

"well... that too." cheryl giggled and toni rolled her eyes as cheryl leaned down to capture her lips, moving together for a few second before she sat back up.

cheryl quickly ridded herself of her underwear and adjusted them so she was straddling toni's thigh. she lowered herself down on toni's thigh and moved around for a bit, trying to find the best angle.

toni helped her out by raising her thigh up a bit. cheryl gasped as she ground harder against her, digging her hands into the bed on either side of toni's head. she took a few moments for herself, grinding on her thigh to catch up with toni. and toni egged her on by gripping her hips and pulling her down harder on every thrust.

"fuck toni." cheryl breathed.

"oh yeah baby."

cheryl glanced over at her phone again.

6 minutes to midnight.

she sped up her movements on toni's thigh as she started circling toni's clit with two fingers at a fast pace. the both of the cursing at the same time.

cheryl lowered her fingers down to toni's entrance and shoved her fingers into her. she pumped twice before added a third finger and toni's back snapped up with a cry. she dug her nails into cheryl's hips and forced her down even harder on her thigh.

"oh fuck!"

"oh God, toni, i want your fingers."

toni, figuring there's no need to tease, shoved two fingers into cheryl's entrance. she thrusted in and out fast, and soon added a third.

"shit!"

cheryl sat up straight and gripped the headboard. she bounced on toni's fingers forcefully, borderline sloppy, as she thrusted even harder and even faster into toni.

"cher i... i'm... _fuck-"_

cheryl turned to look at her phone.

2 minutes and 30 seconds to midnight.

"i'm- _fuck-_ i'm close too baby but not- _shit-_ not yet."

toni eyes rolled into the back of her head and cheryl dropped her hand down to the mattress with a gasp as she slowed down.

"slow... down baby, slow down... just... for a minute."

toni nodded and slowed her fingers down, matching cheryl's rhythm. the both of them were moaning and whimpering and cursing, riding the edge _so_ close.

cheryl looked at her phone again.

1 minute to midnight.

"okay baby." cheryl sped her fingers up and started bouncing harder on toni's fingers, as they started to curl rapidly into her.

they were moaning loudly, filthily, uncontrollably, in harmony with one another. their movements started to get sloppier as the seconds ticked down.

"fuck fuck fuck."

they were both right there, ready to fall over the edge, just waiting for that damn clock to strike midnight.

"15 seconds baby. when that clock strikes midnight i want you to give me everything you've got." cheryl breathed out.

now their moments were just straight up sloppy, but it felt _so fucking good._

"ten seconds. let's go baby."

and for the next 10 seconds they gave each other everything they had.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"FUCK!"

"CHERYL!"

and they came. hard. so fucking hard. they screamed, a string of curse words falling from their lips. the fireworks booming outside couldn't compare to the fireworks exploding through their bodies.

and they both kept going. cheryl continued bouncing down on toni's fingers as toni bucked up into cheryl's, until they came again.

and again.

until they couldn't anymore.

they stopped their movements, wheezing breathlessly.

cheryl slowly and gently removed her fingers from toni, causing her to hiss, before she raised off of toni's fingers with a hiss of her own.

she collapsed right on top of toni. the both of them breathed heavily into each other's ear.

after a few moments cheryl rolled off of toni onto her back with an audible sigh and they both laid there for a while, silent, in post orgasmic bliss.

"happy fucking new year baby." cheryl breathed out and toni laughed lazily.

"happy fucking new year my love."

-

the next morning the couple was awoken at 8:30 by the sound of a phone ringing.

toni groaned as her eyes fluttered open and she elbowed cheryl, who was spooning her, in the stomach.

"babe." toni groaned.

"what." she mumbled back.

"your phone."

cheryl leaned up and huffed tiredly as she fell back into the bed.

"it's _your_ phone."

toni sighed as she sat up and reached for her phone. she stood from the bed when she saw an incoming facetime call from her mother.

"babe, you might wanna cover up, i think your daughter is calling." toni said as she jogged over to the closet door and grabbed her robe. she wrapped it around her body before answering the phone and her mothers face came into view.

"hey mom." toni said as she grabbed cheryl's robe and threw it to her.

 _"hi sweetie. there's someone who wants to talk to you."_ mrs. topaz said and toni climbed back into bed, next to her now covered wife as their daughter's face appeared on the screen.

" _hi mommies."_ she said excitedly.

"hi baby." the wives said at the same time.

" _happy new year!"_

"happy new year to you too little nugget." cheryl said.

"are you having fun with grandma and grandpa?" toni asked.

" _uh huh! but i miss you."_

"aww we miss you too baby." toni said, poking her lip out in a pout.

"when you comin' home?"

"not until tomorrow sweetie." cheryl answered.

" _okay. i see you tomorrow."_

"see you tomorrow baby. we love you."

" _love you too."_

the couple waved at the screen before the call was ended and toni set her phone down on the bed with a sigh. it was silent for a few moments before toni turned to look at cheryl.

"this has been such an amazing weekend." toni whispered as she reached down to play with cheryl's fingers.

"it really has."

"but i miss our daughter." toni sighed.

"i was thinking the exact same thing."

the couple stared into each other's eyes for a second. toni reaches up and cupped cheryl's cheek and she leaned in to press a soft kiss to her wife's lips.

"what do you say we check out early and go surprise our baby girl." 

cheryl smiled in agreement.

"let's go home."


End file.
